InuYasha and the Tictacs
by Yamino Kouryou
Summary: Inu Yasha find Tictacs, goes mad and attacks Kagome.Shippo and Yenta do the same(minus Kag)ONLY ONE CHAPTER! Not my best.


The TicTac Story

Chapter #1

I don't own InuYasha or TicTac, but Yenta, from Kikyou's Soul Protector, is mine!!!

Everyone was sleeping when InuYasha smelt something good coming from Kagome's _backpack_. He unzipped the part the smell came from and pulled out a clear little box. 'Tic… Tac. What's a Tic Tac?' he thought. He played with it trying to figure out what the hell it was. The lid opened and he looked inside to see the orange 'thingys' that he saw through the box. 'I wonder if its food? Better taste one.' He ate one and _loved _it! He even ate all of them!!!

'Need more, need more,' InuYasha said to himself as he ripped through Kagome's backpack.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Need more TicTacs, need more now," he stood up and grabbed her around and shook her.

"InuYasha, what are you… I can't breath…"

"Tell me where I can get more now, girl, TELL ME!!"

He had an evil look in his twitchy eyes, his fangs were showing, and he was drooling.

'What's happing to him?' she thought. 

Before her last breath, InuYasha fell asleep. (A.N. I know, stupid.) Yenta was behind him doing her freaky psychic thing. She placed Kagome on the ground and asked if she was ok. After she caught her breath, she said she was. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Lady Kaede came running in.

"What's going on here?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango said.

"She's fine, but InuYasha went crazy!" Yenta told them. "He'll be sleeping for a while."

Kagome was just starring at him holding her neck.

"Something's wrong with him. He was asking for tictocs or something. What are they?"

"In my bag, there's more," Kagome was able to get out.

Yenta and Shippo looked for them. She opened the box and sniffed them. Both of their eyes went evil like InuYasha's. Kaede saw them and took it away. They both starred at her. Yenta pointed her fingure and got them back. (A.N. don't you hate psychic, psycho demon children)

They started to gobble them down. Then, the got hit on their heads with a boomerang and staff thanks to Sango and Miroku. 

"Hum," Kaede picked up a TicTac and said. "What are in these things made of, mi' lady?"

"Well, um, I don't know," Kagome answered.

Sango and Miroku drop.

"Why would you eat something that you don't know what it is?" Miroku said still on the floor.

"They're breath mints, well, not this flavor."

"I'll try some spells to see if I came find out what made these three go mad," Kaede explained. "Houshi-sama, take these three into a shed and put demon wards all over it so that they can't get out. Hopefully, Yenta won't be able to find a way through them." 

"Why do I get stuck carrying InuYasha," Miroku said struggling. "I'm monk, not demon."

"So, you're saying you want two girls to do all the hard work," Sango replied.

"No, but InuYasha's heavy, and at least one of you could help me."

"You have the demon wards though," Kagome started feeling left out so she had to start.

"Good point. Finally, we're here. Put those two on the hay stacks. Hum, maybe we should tie them up?"

"We only have enough rope for both little ones, or just InuYasha."

"Well, InuYasha IS bigger and stronger," Sango added.

Miroku tied him up and stuck some more demon wards on the walls. They waited outside for Lady Kaede. Not even 5 minutes went bye when they hear InuYasha start to yell.

"Get me out of here. I'm gonna kill all of you. Untie me right now!"

He stopped.

They heard nothing for a minute or two, but then there was a bang on the door.

"Damn it, demon wards."

"I can fix that," Yenta said.

"She wouldn't, she can't, can she?" Kagome said with a confused look.

Kaede was coming in the horizon when the entire 'shed', except the floor, came up or off. 

Yenta 'lifted' it up and crashed it down on the ground. The three, possessed demons walked out of the smoke, and towards everyone else. Kaede mumbled some words and they covered their ears in pain. First, Shippo collapsed, then InuYasha. Yenta was too mind strong to make it work that quick. She made her way towards Kaede slowly.

"What should we do," Sango asked.

But before they could even think of anything, the crazed cat-hunyou went to her knees. Soon she, like the others, fell to the ground.

 "Are they going to be ok?" Kagome said concerned for InuYasha.

Don't get it wrong, she cared for Shippo and Yenta too, but her feelings for InuYasha took over.

"They just need rest for a time, they'll be fine," Kaede said with a smile. "Now, lets get them back to my hut."

"Oh great," Miroku complaining again. "I have to drag…"

"I'll help you carry him," Kagome volunteered. 

She put one of his arms over her shoulders, so did Miroku. Miroku got the wrong idea.

"Will you bare my child?"

"You're lucky InuYasha is like this."

"Oh." He smiled. He knows why she wanted to help him. (A.N. he might not be that clueless to love)

They set up beds for them and laid them down. Kaede said that they should but warm wet clothes on their foreheads. Miroku put one on Shippo's, Sango and Yenta, and well, I think you know.

(If you're not in the mood for mushy, lovey stuff, this would be the time to turn around.) Everyone leaves

Kagome's p.o.v.

'He looks so peaceful. she pushes his hair out of his face He looks so cute. sigh I wish I could tell him. But he can be so rude, mean, and hurtful. puts her hand on her neck What happened to him?'

"Lady Kaede," Kagome asked, "what happened to them? Not even InuYasha would act like that."

"I know," she responded. "Something in those _TicTacs _of ye's makes demon's go mad. It wasn't really him who attacked ye. (She put her hand on her shoulder) It was those things. Don't worry ye' self so much. He and the little ones will be fine." 

A day and night passed and the New Moon had arrived.

Kagome placed InuYasha's human head on her lap as she did most of those nights.

'Well, at least this time he can't complain. Heh,' she thought to herself. 'He looks so peaceful these last few days. And so cuter than usual. (sigh) It's all my fault.'

'Don't blame yourself,' Yenta said to her, 'None of us knew that would happen, not even me!'

'Kawwii, how long have you been eavesdropping!'

'After that little chuckle,' InuYasha said.

'You both heard!'

'No,' Shippo added. 'All three of us heard.'

'Well,' Yenta explained. 'We were talking and Inyi said that he smelt you near him so I might have added you to our little chat.'

'Yenta, you've become a human instant messenger.'

'That doesn't happen till tomorrow. What's a _instant messenger_?'

'Never mind that. Any chance me and umm, InuYasha can have some alone talk time.'

'Sure, I'll try.'

Suddenly, InuYasha appeared as Kagome closed her eyes.

'Wow, I don't think that that girl will ever stop to amaze me,' she said as he came forward.

His human eyes looked tired, but he still gave a smile. Even if it was a weak one.

'Cute.'

'Hey! Sit!'

'Can't do that here,' he said taking off the rosary. 'Can't feel a thing.'

She smiled and ran to his arms and started to cry, in there and in reality.

'I'm so sorry this happened to you!'

She buried her face in his chest.

'Don't be, if anything I'm the one who should be apologizing.'

He touched her neck, even though he knew that she really couldn't feel it.

'InuYasha!' the cat-hunyou yelled. 'The sun's coming up.'

'So, what's wrong?' Kag asked.

'She'll be human, remember,' Inu answered. 'She won't be able to keep us here for much longer. I have to go.'

'Ok.'

She watched them leave and then she was sure she was alone.

'I love you, InuYasha.'

She then felt someone touch her hand. When she opened her eyes, it was InuYasha clawed hand. His hair was no longer dark. His eyes and fangs she could not tell. But she knew that in his heart, demon or human, doesn't matter, he heard her and was saying:

"I love you too, Kagome."

A.N. Well, it's a short story, so… review me please!


End file.
